The Sixteen Elemental Dragons
by Fuyu Mitokai
Summary: What if there were sixteen or more dragon slayers in total? How would this change Fairy Tail, Fiore, and the world? If you want to find out, then you're gonna have to read the story all the way through! This is an SYOC story. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any OC's I attach an account's name to. Rated M for cursing, possible blood or gore. (Ships will be added soon)
1. Prologue & The 8th Dragonslayer

Chapter 1: The Eighth Dragon Slayer  
(Keep in mind that there were already seven dragon slayers)

* * *

 **The Year is X791. The night of the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games**

A loud, tremendous crash ruptured through Crocus as Natsu defeated Moulin Rouge and Motherglare with the help of his friend, Atlas Flame. A video lacrima was nearby, barely floating next to the railing behind Lucy and the others in front of the Eclipse Cannon. It was sending a live video feed of Natsu standing over Moulin Rogue and on top of Motherglare in triumph. A teenage boy in a nearby town was watching the live video feed in the town square. The boy simply smirked as he, threw his bag over his shoulder, turned around, and walked out of the square right before the crowd screamed in victory and applauded the young fire mage. "Fairy Tail, eh? Sounds like fun..." said the boy to himself as he walked out of the small town towards Magnolia.

* * *

 **Three Days Later~**

The Fairy Tail guild was rowdy like always with all the teams sitting at their respective tables. Just as Natsu and Grey were about to start their usual brawl, a knock rapped on the open guild door, getting everyone inside's attention. Al the members turned and looked at the stranger. He looked to be seventeen years of age and had midnight black hair. He wore a dark blue shirt, gray sweat pants, and light blue jacket with no hood. The boy's eyes were hidden behind his bangs. "Who's the kid?" Grey whispered to his team. Team Natsu was clueless. Lucy smartly replied with "I don't know, ask him yourself." Natsu didn't give notice anyone but the attention grabbing teen, noticing someone the others did not. The other dragon slayers noticed this as well. The boy laid his travel bag near the guild's doorway, against the wall, and then walked towards the bar where Master Makarov sat. The Master watched the boy closely, every move he made, and every breath he took. The teen stopped in front of the master and stood still just staring at the old man. "Can I help you, young man?" Makarov asked cautiously. The boy spoke with a voice both smooth and calm, but had a hidden flavor of coldness mixed in, "Yes, you can. I'd like to join your guild." By now, the other dragon slayers had walked up and stood several feet behind the teen, Natsu in front of the others. "Natsu...what is the meaning of this?" Makarov asked questioningly. Natsu gave the master a quick look and then stared back at the teen, who had already turned to face the dragon slayers. "Oi. You're a dragon slayers...aren't you?" Natsu said slowly. This shocked the guild for two reasons; 1.) Now they would have a total of five dragon slayers in one guild, and 2.) The boy looked so young for his age to have learned dragon slayer magic. The boy nodded and looked around before speaking, "Yes, I am a dragon slayer. My name is Fuyu Mitokai. Remember it!" Natsu smirked at Fuyu's last comment, "the only way people will remember you is as another name turned to ash by my fire. Master, I wish to challenge this guy to a match on whether he can join or not." the fire mage spat with a mischievous grin. Makarov sighed and raised his hand, "Fuyu, do you agree to this challenge?" "Of course. Actually, the first thing I wanted to do here was to fight Natsu." said Fuyu with his own grin sent back at Natsu. "Okay then boys, we will have this bout on the rocky field behind the guild since we just got our lovely guild hall back." said the master before hopping off the bar and heading towards the balcony overlooking the sea.

End of Prologue and Chapter 1

* * *

 **A/N:** **If you would like your own OC added to this story for one of the sixteen dragon slayers, send me a PM with all the details on your character. Look at my template for submitting your character in the reviews for this story. Anyway, I plan for this story to be around maybe 25-30 chapters long. This is gonna be fun...*mischievious smirk* I may do ships or a set of side stories later for lemons IF enough people ask for them, and that does include normal, non-dragonslayer Fairy Tail characters like Gruvia or Jerza for examples. Hope you guys and gals love the story! Review to vote for specific ships and what not! I do have a Co-Author. She has written a review for the story and their account name is Chaos Wirthlock just so you all know. Night everyone!**


	2. The Snowy Showdown

Chapter 2: The Snowy Showdown

 **Outside the Guild**

Master Makarov sat on the railing of the balcony, which had an amazing view of the ocean and the battlefield which Natsu and Fuyu had moved to. The group that came outside to watch, consisting of Team Natsu, the Dragonslayers (including Laxus), Levy, Romeo, Mira, and the Exceeds, followed the master as Natsu and Fuyu walked out onto the rocky beachfront, nearly 30 meters apart. "When I drop my hand, the duel will begin! Do both parties understand?!" exclaimed the master. Both Natsu and Fuyu nodded as they each took up their fighting stances. Makarov then proceeded to raise his hand, the crowd watching focused on the duo, making sure that nothing went unnoticed by their eyes. "Begin!" shouted the master as he swung his hand forward, starting the duel. Natsu was the first to move, launching himself toward Fuyu, right hand reared back ready to strike. As Natsu drew nearer to the younger mage, his fist erupted in flames before swinging forward, striking its target. Everyone watching had seen Natsu's attack land, but they forgot one thing; they didn't know what kind of dragon slayer Fuyu was. Natsu felt something was off and jump back a few feet. The fire mage quivered as he saw ice-like dragon scales fall from the boy's cheek. "Was that your best punch? If it was, joining will be easy." stated Fuyu coldly. The boy suddenly started releasing his magic energy, snow crystalizing around him, forming itself into the shape of a roaring dragon. Fuyu's face grew serious. "Get serious, I know what you can do so show your power or you'll be buried by mine." said Fuyu, who's face was now hidden by a snow storm. "Snow Dragon's Roar!" screamed Fuyu as a blast of icy wind and snow flew towards Natsu. Having barely any time to react, Natsu created his own roar and tried to push back, but due to both the roars being opposites and aiming in opposite directions, they exploded. The explosion, being closer to Natsu, sent him flying backwards, while Fuyu slide back a meager few inches. Natsu landed somewhat gracefully on his feet and saw the strength in his foe, "If you want full power, then ill give you everything I have! **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**!" he exclaimed, activating his **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**. "So this is what your flames clad in a dragon's lightning look like? Quite marvelous. However, I think mine looks stronger. **Frozen Sound Dragon Mode!** " yelled Fuyu boldy. Fuyu's magical power quadrupled, his body grew gray scales on and around all the visible joints, and his silver-gray colored eyes turned to a bright, burnt orange. Natsu spent too long wondering what Fuyu meant by "sound dragon" and learned it's meaning the hard way. Fuyu, having sped forward in the blink of an eye, punched upward into Natsu's stomach, causing the pink-haired boy to slide backwards, holding his gut in pain. "Do I win?" asked Fuyu, his voice sounding like two, one overlapped on top of the other. "Sure, you can join," Natsu smirked and spoke as he stood upright with look of excitement, "Too bad this is only a duel and not an official fight." Fuyu nodded his head and smiled back, "Agreed". Both the slayers exited their respective alternate dragon modes and walked back towards the guild together. Master turned around and went to his office humming a tune, "I guess that solves that matter, Mira, make sure the young lad gets his guild mark please." "Yes Master," said Mira as she stared completely astonished at what just went down. All the spectators, officially, had their minds blown. They all held within a burning desire to find out why Natsu conceded the match and who Fuyu really is.

End of Chapter 2

 **A/N: Got done with this chapter really quickly, you can probably see why, so I published it on the same day. Lucky Me! Also, again, If you want one of the sixteen dragon slayers to be your character then PM or you could also put in a review if that's easier. The template to submit them is in the reviews for this story, along with another rule I forgot to mention last time. I'll post a list of the new characters as an informative, additional chapter when the spaces left get smaller so you can see how many are left. Later Fairy Tailers! See you on Thursday!**


	3. Many Questions & Many Answers

Chapter 3: Many Questions, Many Answers

 **Natsu and Fuyu's Fight had just ended**

Fuyu walked back towards the guild with Natsu talking about their match, but just before they reached the building, everyone that had watched them stood in front of the two boys just outside the door. "What the hell was that Salamander?!" Gajeel screeched. Natsu scoffed and waved him off, "Calm down metal head. So what if I lose one challenge?" Gajeel irked at his words, "You don't loose when we fight!" Fuyu analyzed the iron dragonslayer and swiftly retorted, "That's because unlike me, you aren't strong enough to actually 'fight' him..." Gajeel was at a loss for words. "BUUUUUUURN!" thought Natsu to himself, on the verge of laughing. "NOT STR- LET ME AT 'EM! AAAARGH!" Gajeel screamed as he swung his fist back to punch Fuyu, but his attack was stopped halfway. Natsu had advanced close enough to place his hand on the inside of Gajeel's bicep and stopped his arm from moving any further forward. "Wait till he actually joins rust bucket..." Natsu said coldly. Gajeel pulled his arm out of Natsu's grip and walked away containing his anger. "So Natsu-nii, what seriously happened out there?" Romeo asked followed by Erza, "Yeah, what happened? We couldn't see much because a certain mage made a snow storm, blocking our view." She spoke with some venom at the end as she gave Fuyu a glare, whom of which just shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Well~, he may have snuffed out my flames with his magic, which I'm sure now is Snow Dragonslayer Magic, right?" answered the fire mage, looking at Fuyu at the end. Fuyu nodded, "Yes my magic is, in fact, Snow Dragonslayer Magic." Everyone awed at the boy, except Erza and Laxus. Those two stared at him thinking "If he is a snow dragonslayer, how come he made ice?" "If you really wanna know, just ask." Fuyu said to the two mages, causing them both to be slightly shocked. "How did you read our minds?" Laxus asked. "That's easy, I have two other magics I use, one of which is Telepathy magic. That magic as you already know, allows me to read your thoughts." Fuyu stated happily, informing everyone around him. Laxus and Erza nodded because they did know these things and were happy to have a second telepathy mage, like warren, able to actually fight on the front lines. "Now to answer your question. The reason I am able to make ice is because of my elemental affinity with ice and wind. My snow magic is the combination of ice magic and wind magic. So it makes sense id be able to control those two to an extent." Fuyu answered gleefully. Everyone looked at the mage with respect for his knowledge. Wendy tapped Fuyu's arm, getting his attention, "Excuse me Fuyu-san, but what other magics do you have?" Fuyu smiled and answered, "I want to keep my third magic a secret for now so I can surprise you all later, but I can say that I have an alternate dragonslayer mode called 'Frozen Sound Dragon Mode', which is awesome cause it allows me to move at the speed of sound for a few seconds at a time and use sound waves as a weapon." All the dragonslayers were shocked at this info. "If you're a snow dragonslayer and you have the ability to use sound dragonslayer magic on top of it, then that means there is a sound dragonslayer." Lucy said. Gray went inside, tired of all this. "That means there are nine dragonslayers in total now." Erza stated. "Nine? I know of the existences of sixteen dragonslayers." responded Fuyu, acting as if it was nothing. Everyone standing next to him were baffled. "Sorry guys, I'll explain in a minute, but can I please get my guild mark now? Fuyu asked. The members who were still blocking the door stepped aside, while everyone who heard this information thought it over.

End of Chapter 3

 **A/N: Sorry for not mentioning this earlier, but I will be posting a chapter a day. If I miss, a day, I'll just post two at once.  
Template to submit an OC in PM or reviews-  
** **Name:**  
 **Age:**  
 **Appearance:**  
 **Magic(s):**  
 **Past Before Introduction to the Story:**  
 **How you want them introduced:**

If I see something that may need correcting, I will PM you about the info and try to reach either an agreement or correction. Thank you for reading!


	4. The First to Join & New Intel

Chapter 4: The First to Join & More Intel

 **Inside The Guild**

Fuyu walked inside and looked around slowly. "Where do I get my guild mark?" he thought to himself. He continued looking around before finally spotting Mira at the bar waving him over. Fuyu smiled and walked over to the bar, "I presume you're are the lovely Mirajane of Fairy Tail, no?" he asked. "Aww, don't flatter me too much. You'll make me blush." she said with a little embarrassment. "Okay then, I have a question. Where can I get my guild mark?" Fuyu asked with a smile. "I can give you you're guild mark, but first, where would you like it to be and what color?" she asked pulling out the magic stamper from behind the bar. "Oh, I'd like it on my back, below my right shoulder and in the color of Navy Blue, please." replied the snow mage before sliding the top half of his shirt and jacket off. Mira then stamped him, the guild mark appearing in all its glory. "Thank you Mirajane" he said sliding his shirt and jacket back on. "Oh no problem Fuyu, and you can just call me Mira if you like." she responded with a smile. "Ok then, Mira...it was nice talking to you, see you around some time." He said with a smile as he walked away from the bar, them both waving at each other. Fuyu headed towards the bag he laid down earlier, grabbed it, then went and sat down at a nearby table. "This place is nice" he said aloud to himself. Laxus and Wendy sat down at Fuyu's table looking very confused. Natsu was at the bar ordering two torches lit aflame, then made his way over and sat at Fuyu's table next to his Nakama. "Are you sure there are sixteen dragonslayers?" Laxus asked, seeming very interested in the subject. "Yes," Fuyu replied, "however, I am not sure if there are more. The number of dragonslayers I've heard about, to this moment, equals sixteen. Although, more could appear with time." This shocked the trio, not sure if he was joking. I know two other dragonslayers that aren't nearly as famous as the original seven." continued Fuyu. "The original seven?" Wendy questioned. "Yes, the original seven. You, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Cobra, whom is currently in jail. I know one other for sure since I have fought her. She is the Sound Dragonslayer and her name is Chaos Wirthlock. The second one, however, I know only a vague description of her appearance since she seems to travel alone, plus she has used a fake name at multiple establishments." Fuyu answered. "Wow, that sound girl seems amazing. How strong was she?" asked Natsu after swallowing the flames from one of the torches. "Yes, she was. I hate to say it, but unless your a dragon. She'll be impossible to beat with absorbing some of her magic and using it against her." said Fuyu painfully. Natsu smiled at his words and stared at him, "Well, you absorbed her magic, right?" Fuyu looked at the pink-haired mage and smiled a little, "Yes, but it wasn't enough. She defeated me. We both were exhausted. I was covered in bruises from head to toe, while she had both patches of ice and snow stuck to her with some small bruises as well. Her magic gave me extreme agility, but my reaction timing had yet to adjust, as did my body, becoming worn out from its sudden use." I collapsed within a few minutes after gaining some of her power. She laughed before saying I had given her a good fight and was worthy of knowing her name. She told me who she was and then left." Fuyu replied, "That was a about seven or eight weeks ago." Laxus and Natsu were surprised, however, their excitement to fight her showed on top of it. Fuyu then told them of his past and everyone thing about himself.

End of Chapter 4

 **A/N: Sorry about not posting yesterday, I had yet to finish chapter four when I got to school this morning. However, inspiration hit me like a hammer down to an anvil. I am not done writing all the way to chapter eight! Thanks for reading guys, it really means a lot to me. See you all again next Tuesday!**


	5. The Dragon Hunt Begins

**A/N: Okay guys, I am tired of typing dialogue the way I had the past chapters so I am going to type it the more common way since it is much easier to read and such. Thank you all for reading!**

Chapter 5: The Dragon Hunt Begins

 **One Week Later...**

Over the course of the last week, Fuyu had taken dozens of jobs. He took several small jobs, not requiring much effort for each of them, for both the first few days. Starting the day after, Natsu and Laxus asked the snow wizard if he wanted to take a few jobs with them, which he happily agreed to. By the end of the week, Natsu and Laxus had found out what Fuyu's powers were. He had a wide array of spells in his arsenal. Obviously, he had both **Snow Dragon's Roar** and **Iron Fist** since those are kind of what most, if not all, dragonslayers can do. He can turn to snow and fly around quite quickly, disabling any attack from hitting hit except fire, Natsu did it by accident, but he also cant attack since he himself has turned to snow during the duration of the spell which Fuyu named **Snow Dragon's Flight**. Fuyu didn't have the **Wing Attack** or **Talon** spells, but made his own spell to disable his foes movement, as long as they were smaller than two trees stacked on top of each other. The spell that he called **Snow Dragon's Cage** surrounded his foe or the caster with the enemy in a swirling storm of wind and snow, disable the enemy from escaping. Fuyu made one last spell that was also quite different, **Snow Dragon's** **Fangs** , which turns Fuyu's hands and forearms into single-edged blades of ice, much like Gajeel's **Iron Dragon's Lance** , **Sword** , and **Club**. Natsu and Laxus were slightly surprised that Fuyu was able to make **Dragon Scales**. When they asked Fuyu about it, he simply told them he wanted a defensive move that required the power of a dragon to break through, but also said that a fault lies within the fact that he can only make scales on the front half of his body and, since the scales are made of ice, Natsu could eventually melt them without touching them.

 **In the Guild...**

Everyone except Gildarts, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Cana, due to being out on jobs, were in the guild. Fuyu was sitting at a table in the corner relaxing, finally taking a day off, or so he thought.

"Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Fuyu, I need you all to meet me in my office, right now please!" yelled the master from upstairs.

Fuyu sighed, _Just when I finally got time to relax_ he thought to himself as he and the other four stood up and headed for the stairways.

One by one, the dragonslayers filed into the office.

"A job request has come in asking for you all to do it. I haven't read what's inside yet, but since the client has asked for all five of you to do it, I dread to know if it involves a dragon." said the old man as he sat in the chair behind the desk.

Natsu took a step forward, "We can take it, we ARE dragonslayers after all..." said the fire mage.

Master shook his head and spoke, "Natsu, the only dragon left in this world is Acnologia, and you know this. If this job entails to have you do something related to that monster, then I wont let you all accept."

This surprised no one, except Fuyu. They had all, minus the snow mage, experienced the frightening power of the beast on Tenroujima.

Fuyu suddenly really wanted to see the dragon for some reason, like an unsettling urge took over his mind when the dragon's name was spoken. The boy walked forward and around the desk, placed his hand on the master's shoulder, and spoke, "It'll be alright. I promise that I will protect everyone and return them safely. Plus, to even the odds a bit, lets ask any and all other dragonslayers for assistance. That will make a team of eight plus any who agree to help against one and will win with **Quantity over Quality**."

Makarov looked at the boy in astonishment. Shining brightly in the young man's eyes was a glimmer of light. The master took this light as if it were the light of hope and that they had finally discovered the way to defeat the behemoth known as Acnologia. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "Alright, you all may go." The master opened up the scroll and read it aloud, "You are to acquire ten scales from Acnologia's body...so yes, I was right to assume that it involved that monster since the client asked for you all specifically."

Natsu raised his right hand into the air, made the fairy tail hand sign, and lit it with flames before shouting, "Alright guys! Lets do this!"

"Surprisingly, this is getting me pumped up. I'm in!" roared Laxus.

"Geehee...I get to beat up that stupid dragon and get paid? Sounds like fun!" laughed Gajeel.

"I don't know about this, but if I want to progress as a wizard and prove my strength as well, I must take down a dragon. Count me in." said Wendy enthusiastically.

Makarov nodded and told them the whereabouts of the dragon, which is the frozen mountains in the White Tundra and dismissed them. The group of mages left the office and ran out of the guild to prepare for the fight of their lives and for their titles as "Dragonslayers".

 **A/N: I may start doing ships around chapter 12. Post reviews on who you might want together. *wink wink* Although I said I wouldn't post lemons in this story. I may post them as a side story, but only if I get enough feedback for it. Anyways, thanks for reading and have a nice night!**


	6. Hatching Plans & Misunderstandings

Chapter 6: Hatching Plans and Misunderstandings

 **Three Hours After The Dragonslayers Left to Prepare...**

The five dragonslayers came back to the guild one at a time. First was Laxus, then Fuyu, next was Wendy, after her was Gajeel, and lastly was Natsu. The five dragonslayers sat at a table away from the others and chatted about how they would go up against this monster.

 **Thirty Minutes Into Plotting...**

Fuyu stopped in the middle of speaking and quickly stood up, "Oh crap! We forgot something!"

Natsu looked at him confused. "Forgot what exactly?" he asked.

Fuyu looked at the pink-haired boy, "We still haven't asked the other dragonslayers for help, so it's pointless for us to make battle strategies and plans if they are going to assist us."

Natsu saw the truth in his words, "Aye. Me and Gajeel should go to Sabertooth for Sting and Rogue. You go get Doranbolt and tell him I need Cobra for 48 hours, starting in three days."

Fuyu nodded as Wendy got up. "We'll be back as soon as we can!" he yelled as he and Wendy ran for the train station since she didn't get motion sick and she could stop Fuyu from becoming sick.

Natsu smirked as they left then turned his sight to Laxus and Gajeel, "Should I try my new move? It'd be a hell've a lot faster than walking and I'm not riding a train."

Laxus nodded as he stood up along with Gajeel.

Natsu followed suit and the trio walked outside the guild and to the edge of town.

Natsu made an orb of flames appear in his palm and kneeled down. The orb of fire barely touched the ground, but when it did, a line of flames streaked across the earthen soil and grass, making a straight line to Sabertooth's guild hall. "Hope this works! **Fire Dragon's Flame Step!** " he yelled, all three then turned to flames and moved along the line of fire, moving quick enough that anyone who saw only caught sight of a blur, embers, and the end of a white, scaly scarf.

 **The Next Day around Noon...**

Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Rogue, & Sting had all already made it back to the guild before sunset yesterday, but Fuyu and Wendy had to walk back since Wendy's **Troia** spell's effects greatly weaken each time it is cast continuously on the same target.

Fuyu sighed with his hands behind his head, "That was easy, but this is taking to long. Plus, I don't wanna feel drained after flying back so we got stuck with walking. This is such a bummer..."

Wendy nodded in agreement at his words. She hasn't spoke to anyone lately due to thinking of what her fellow female dragonslayer, Chaos Wirthlock, might be like.

As they walked down the road, a scent hit Wendy's nose and she spun around like they were right behind her, but to her surprise, she found no one there.

Fuyu looked back over his shoulder at the small girl, "Hmm? Is something wrong?" he asked, but when he sniffed the air he got ready to fight to, "Nevermind...I smell it..."

A sudden voice echoed through the trees, coming from all directions. It was both loud and feminine, "Ah~~~...so you can smell me from this distance, eh? You must be slayer wizards...but so am I~~~...Can you guess which kind?" A beam of pure, light green energy blasted through the leaves towards us.

"Wendy, Get Behind Me!" yelled Fuyu as he ran towards it, his scales appearing swiftly.

Wendy did as she was told and got behind the boy right before the attack landed, which cause an extremely large shockwave, in turn, making a huge cloud of dust.

Fuyu didn't know how it happened, but he couldn't move. His chest and arms, which were in front of him in a x-shape like the way you'd block an attack, felt as if they were bathing in hellfire. As the dust settled, the scales fell off his arms and abdomen to the dry soil below him. Slowly, he figured out what the answer to the woman's question was. "Damn...she's a dragonslayer too..." he said weakly while falling forward and landing hard on the ground. Fuyu's chest and arm's **Ice Dragon's Scales** can only be melted or ripped off by dragonslayer magic, which is what the current scenario contained.

Wendy's sight was still obscured for a few moments after the dust had settled, but when she was able to see again, all Wendy saw was Fuyu on the ground with his arms slumped to his sides nearly black from the burns. From this sight, a new feeling of terror filled her being, making her body shake in fear as she spoke for the first time in several days... "F-Fuyu..? No...Fuyu!" She slowly ran to him and started tending to his wounds.

The stranger's maniacal laughter filled the woods again. "Kahahahaha! Who would think the two dragonslayers I was sent to bring back would be so easy to defeat?! This is my lucky day!" She dropped out of the treetops, revealing herself. She looked to be around twenty-five years old, had short, light brown hair, and her dressing attire consisted of a green jacket, over a white tank top, and blue jeans along with a pair of Japanese sandals laced with light blue ribbon. "My name is Ellie Bonkers and I was sent to capture you both. They call me the **Energy Dragonslayer**!" she said loudly like she were declaring victory.

 **A/N: The first OC that isn't mine has been introduced!** **Her name is Ellie Bonkers, she is the Energy Dragonslayer, and her creator is klbubblepop786. I have yet to see any other OCs submitted to me except from friends on Kik. Please, I need more OCs to keep this story going. Also, I'm willing to just make the title "The Legendary Family of Dragons" so I can add any number of OC dragonslayers that I can with would probably be infinite. Again, thank for reading and see you all tomorrow!**


	7. The Ninth Dragonslayer and Injuries

Chapter 7: The Ninth Dragonslayer and Injuries

"My name is Ellie Bonkers and I was sent to capture you both. They call me the **Energy Dragonslayer**!" she said loudly like she were declaring victory.

Wendy trembled a little as a new sensation filled her. "What is this feeling?" she thought to herself, "Is...is it fear? No. I know what fear is like. This is something akin to anger...this is hatred..." As she thought to herself, Wendy slowly stood and clenched her fists.

Ellie began walking toward the little girl, proudly showing off that smirk which plastered her face, unknowing of what was about to come. "So how does it feel? Knowing you're going to be captured and made to help me take on that stupid king of dragons, Acnologia...huh? Come on~...tell me how it-Mff!" she said until Wendy interrupted her punched Ellie square in the jaw and off to the side of the road.

"You dare...you dare...YOU DARE TO TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO CAPTURE US TO FIGHT THAT MONSTER AFTER ALL FIVE OF US DRAGONSLAYERS AT FAIRY TAIL HAD ALREADY AGREED TO DO THAT JOB?!" shouted Wendy at the top of her lungs. She was infuriated at the woman. One reason was for the fact that Ellie hadn't remembered to keep updated on the quest's status, like any normal mage should and does, while the other was that Ellie had now harmed Fuyu to the point that he passed out from burns only to his arms, meaning his wounds were serious.

Ellie stood up slowly, noticing a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing too severe until she looked back at the little girl. Wendy eyes told Ellie if she dared attack again, she'd regret her decision immediately. Ellie, however, didn't think through what would happen and stepped toward the little mage. The next thing she saw was the little girls shout three words quickly, a blur of her surroundings, hitting her back against something hard enough to rattle her brain against her skull, and finally Wendy towering over her before passing out.

When Ellie moved forward, Wendy quickly cast " **Ile Vernier!** ", quadrupling her own movement speed, and " **Legs** **!** ", doubling the amount of damage output her legs can deal, then flew forward. She almost instantly appeared in front of her opponent. Wendy even stopped trying to be polite about where she hit and ended up kicking the left side of Ellie's head right below the temple and sent her flying once more into the hard trunk of a large tree and passed out cold.

Wendy was already standing in front of Ellie's body when she fainted. "Don't attempt that mistake again..." she said coldly before walking back to Fuyu and treated his arms. When Wendy had finished with the burns, she hoisted Fuyu up onto her shoulder and tried to drag him back to the guild, but couldn't move him almost at all since his feet skidded along the dirt road behind them. Luckily, a wagon with supplies came down the road a few minutes later, so Wendy got Fuyu and Ellie into the back of the cart, thanks to the help from its driver, and got some very much needed rest on the way back.

 **4 hours later...**

Wendy walked into the guild with a young man from a nearby shop, who was carrying Ellie and Fuyu over his shoulders, and demanded that Fuyu got medical attention. After her unusual outburst for Fuyu's injuries to be treated, Wendy said a quick "Thank you!" to the people who helped her and went to the best interrogator she knew was alive, the great Re-quip mage, Erza Scarlet...

 **A/N: *** **gets a cold chill up their spine* ...I can't imagine how the next chapter is going to go down... Oh, wait a minute... I do! HAHAHAHA! I'll post chapter 8 tomorrow so you all can smile brightly at the amazing saga of these dragonslayers!**


	8. Interrogation Time and Apologies

Chapter 8: Interrogation Time and Apologies

 **Thirty Minutes after Wendy returned in a back room within the guild...**

"Gray, do it..." said Erza commandingly, causing the ice mage to pick up a bucket of ice water and pour it all onto Ellie.

Ellie coughed twice before speaking. "What the hell was that-" she screamed but stopped after realizing her plight. Her arms and legs were completely tied to the arms and front legs of the chair, making escape nearly impossible.

Erza stepped forward and stood in the light, shocking the dragonslayer. "You will not ask questions and you will answer any and all questions I ask you immediately and truthfully...do I make myself clear?" she said coldly.

"Yes ma'am..." mumbled Ellie.

"Good. Now, explain to me why you didn't keep updated on your job's status? From what the council has now told us, the job you took was cancelled about 2 weeks ago..." said the re-quip mage.

"I hadn't returned to my guild in around 3 weeks so I was never at the guild to hear about it..." Ellie answered quite swiftly.

"Nonsense! Not many people can go three weeks without any source of income and from what I can see, you look like you joined a guild only recently..." shouted Erza.

"..." Ellie remained silent.

"So...what was the real reason behind your attack..?" she asked.

"I...I wanted to see if my dragonslayer brethren were strong, but I guess I was too harsh and forgot about their own safety..." said the energy mage nearly in a hushed whisper.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus watched from the back wall far behind Erza. Wendy couldn't stand to be in that room, though she heard everything due to her heightened senses.

Mira busted into the room, nearly turning the door into a pile of splinters, and yelled at the woman. "No shit you forgot about their safety! The injuries on Fuyu's arms are so serious that even Lady Porlyusica spent hours upon hours to heal them to the point that they could eventually heal themselves, all the while as he writhed in pain! What do you have to say for yourself?!" she exclaimed.

"..." Ellie couldn't speak. Her eyes were wide with shock, "I almost ruined his life..." she thought to herself.

"Mira..." Erza said softly, but this only drew Mira's attention to her for a moment.

"NO WAY ERZA! I'm absolutely livid and not even you are going to stop me..." she yelled at the red head.

Ellie stood up, snapping off the ropes with ease, and bowed. "Please...let me say I'm sorry..." she begged feeling nothing but guilt.

Mira looked at the woman and irked before walking out. "Fuyu is awake, but he shouldn't speak. Don't expect me to forgive you immediately..." she said without closing the door.

"Thank you..." murmured Ellie before she stood up and looked at Erza for permission, which she nodded in approval. Ellie then walked out of the backroom towards the infirmary.

Fuyu laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling with Wendy in a chair on his right. "She is coming to apologize..." said the small girl which nodded in agreement.

A few seconds later, Ellie walked in and looked at the bandages that covered Fuyu's arms and chest. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain..." she muttered.

Fuyu looked at the woman for a long time then gave her a smile. "It's okay...along as you are sorry, then I won't be mad, especially since you did do such a wonderful job of breaking my scales." he said earnestly.

Ellie looked at him in wonder. "How can he be so forgiving?! I almost took away his future..." she thought to herself.

"Its because my dad taught me to forgive and forget as long as the other person was sorry." said the snow mage.

Ellie froze as he said this, then went up to him and hugged him. "Thank you for forgiving me..." she said softly.

Fuyu just raised his arms slowly and gave her a gentle hug back. "You're welcome...anytime here at Fairy Tail..." he said back.

Wendy smiled a little seeing her twl fellow dragonslayers make up after their misunderstanding and walked off to go talk with Charle and the others.

 **A/N: Seriously guys, don't be afraid to post a character. I REALLY need them so I can continue the story...I'm almost begging... See you guys on Saturday cause I won't be able to post anynore till then!**


	9. Three More Dragons Turned Fairies

Chapter 9: Three More Dragons Turned Fairies

 **The next day, around Noon...**

Ellie was at the bar talking to Mira, her new Fairy Tail tattoo being shown on her right thigh. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus had gone off to train, and Wendy went with them so they would be fine if they got any injuries. Meanwhile, Fuyu was still laying down in the infirmary asleep, thinking of more ways to take down that bastard, Acnologia.

Wendy suddenly walked into the guild and up to Ellie before tapping her shoulder. "Um...Ellie..?"

Ellie slowly turned towards the young mage and looke at her with a smile. "Yes?" She asked.

"Natsu and the others want you to come out to the forest to meet someone." said Wendy with a expressionless face.

"Sure, lead the way..." replied the Energy mage before jumping off her barstool and waving bye to Mira.

The two girls then left the guild and headed out of town towards the nearby forest. The biome was thick with vegetation and wildlife, but they were able to get through easily thanks to a pathway. After a few minutes of walking down the trail, the girls found Natsu and the guys all sitting on the ground chatting about themselves.

Fuyu jumped down from a tree branch and smiled at the two. "Welcome to our little pow-wow of sorts ladies..." he said with a bow and a motion of his hand for them to sit with the others.

" Fuyu?! Are you sure you're okay to be moving yet?" questioned Ellie, seeming very concerned for him.

"I'm fine~~... Trust me... Can we sit down and all talk now?" he both replied and asked.

"Okay~, but you better be okay or I'll bop your head so hard you'll be back in the infirmary before you know it..." said the Energy mage with a bit of venom near the end.

The girls and Fuyu sat with the other three as Natsu spoke, "Thanks for joining us, Ellie...Now if only THE TWO PEOPLE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MEETING WOULD HURRY UP!" rostet the fire mage very impatiently.

"GIVE US A DAMN MINUTE OKAY?! WE DONT LIVE NEAR HERE!" came a distant feminine voice.

Several minutes went by before two women appear through a thicket of bushes. "Finally!" shouted the woman that looked like the older of the two even though they both looked very similar in age.

"Nice to see you again, Chaos-san..." said Fuyu playfully with a smirk written on his face.

"Fuyu~...I already told you not to use formalities when saying my name~...Oh! Sorry everyone...My name is Chaos Wirthlock and I'm the Sound Dragonslayer..." said Chaos. She had bright blue eyes and long brown, plus she wore a black jacket over a gray tanktop, long pants, and black shoes.

"Ah! My name is Mina Tamara...and I'm the F-Fairy Dragonslayer..." said the other woman. This one had pale green eyes, black hair, and is wearing a white blouse with a purple bow, a knee-length purple pleated skirt and black boots.

"Well, its nice to meet you both..." said Wendy as everyone nodded in agreement.

Chaos and Mina walked towards them and sat down, making the circle ever larger. The group talked about their individual pasts and what their strangths and weaknesses were, hoping they could make the perfect set of strategies to take down their target with ease...

Later that day, the two new girls joined Fairy Tail, making their guild have a total of seven dragonslayers in total...

 **A/N: I am still accepting OC requests, but they must have Dragonslayer magic or they won't have any real significance in the storyline, unless you want them as a villian or something later on. Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next few chapter will surprise you.**


	10. The Army Has Gathered, It's Time For War

Chapter 10: The Army Has Gathered, It's Time For War

 **One Hour Till The Fight Begins...**

Sting, Rogue, and Cobra walked into Fairy Tail earlier that day and the group of eleven stood outside of the Guild Hall in a large circle. They all had their dominant hand held out and open in front of themselves, each holding a white medicine pill. This would prevent any effects the cold would give their bodies for the next several hours. All the dragonslayers nodded, took their pills quickly, then got in their groups.

The first group would be Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Chaos, and Mina and they would get their quickly by hiding in a Void Ring, a finger accessory that can hold multiple people or items with a magic similar to re-quip magic, that is worn by Chaos as she runs to their destination at supersonic speeds. Meanwhile, Fuyu would fly Ellie, Rogue, Sting, and Cobra with his Snow Dragon's Flight, which can move at nearly the same speed as Chaos while she is running.

Chaos proceeded to have her team warp inside her Void Ring and nodded to Fuyu before turning around and running away as a blur towards the north. Fuyu watched with slight amusement before making sure his teammates were all holding hands, then pat one on the back. "S **now Dragons Flight**!" he yelled. His team suddenly turned into a large swirling flurry of snow and followed Chaos quickly, trying to catch up to their speedy friend.

The time it took for both parties to get there was fifty minutes in total. Chaos was waiting, with her team at the ready, for nearly ten minutes until Fuyu arrived in a swirl of snow, appearing with a slight veil of sweat covering his forehead and standing in front of his team.

"There you all are. Is everyone ready? If not, we can wait for a little while, but we must take him down or we wont have the same chances as we do now again." asked Natsu seriously. Everyone nodded and they all lined up shoulder-to-shoulder with Natsu at the center. "All right then...Let's go and beat this monster..." said Natsu coldly.

 **Five Minutes After The Dragonslayers Had Left...**

"I hope they'll be okay..." muttered Mira worriedly while she was cleaning a mug with a dish cloth.

"They'll be fine~, Mira. After all, Fuyu gave his word that he would make sure everyone would come back safely." said Erza from a table near the bar.

"That is correct, but I can't help but feel worried because I know that this will be a tough fight for them." spoke Makarov from the bar counter after setting his mug of booze down on the countertop next to him.

Everyone looked at the ground, silently praying for their safety. That is until Lucy suddenly stood up.

"What're we doing?! This is Natsu and ten other dragonslayers we're talking about, right?! This is what they are meant to do, hunting dragons and such! We should be happy they finally get to do what their magic is meant for! So why don't we cheer so loud that they'll be able to hear us from here, come on who's with me?!" she yelled happily.

This outburst caused the whole guild present to scream out "Aye, Sir!" and party like there was no tomorrow for the dragonslayers' safe return and victory. The only problem is will eleven dragonslayers without **Dragon Force** be able to take down the dragonslayer that killed and bathed in the blood of any and all other dragons four hundred years ago and became a dragon himself..?

 **A/N: Sorry about posting a day late for chapter 9, so I am going to post three chapters, 9-11, as an apology. Please forgive me. Some family problems arose and I got held back by most of them. Chapter 11 will be up shortly and thanks for reading!**


	11. Worries Become Reality and A Man's Word

Chapter 11: Worries Become Real and A Man's Promise

 **Several Hours Later...**

A group of ten people were walking through Magnolia. Rain had been pouring for a while in the area so the ground was slick with water and had a few spots where mud would show its face. They hobbled slowly over the soaked cobblestone. Their drenched clothing did not help their moods or current situation. All at once they walked up to and inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, water dripping from their forms. The members inside, still happy from their party, all looked at the party of ten and their mood changed to dread. The group were the dragonslayers, faces covered in sorrow, anger, and self-disappointment. One of their own was not present.

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel walked to a table and sat down quietly. Sting and Rogue moved to the table in the corner, muttertying to themselves about how they could have done more. Cobra stepped to the far end of the bar, sadness peeking though his facial features. Laxus, Ellie, and Mina shuffled to Erza's table near the bar and took their seats without uttering a word. Chaos slowly foumd her way to the table closest to the center of the room and sat down. Fuyu was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he? Where is Fuyu?!" roared Master Makarov, fearing his worries were made reality.

Laxus quickly stood up, electricity sparking madly and sending his chair skidding backwards. "He's gone okay?! He died a man of his word and kept his stupid promise to you! He blocked all the dragon's attacks with his scales even though they were easily shattered. Fuyu was a honorable wizard who died protecting all of us while we sat there and let his work be in vain by letting the damn dragon escape!" exclaimed Laxus in return.

The man's words shocked everyone there, but none more than the master. "H-He's...dead?" asked the old man.

Chaos tapped her Void Ring, making the corpse of the boy slowly appear on the table. She shivered at seeing it again. Fuyu's left arm, clothing and all, looked as if it were ripped off by claws or fangs. Blood trails, that were once flowing, stained his shirt and jacket. The only weird thing was Fuyu's face looked peaceful. His eyes were closed and a soft smile was plastered on his cheeks, as if her were fine with passing on since he knew the others would take up his dream of defeating Acnologia. Chaos shivered at seeing his body once more and looked away. "Sorry Fuyu...we let him get away..." she whispered to the boy's remains.

Makarov leaped off the counter and ran to the body, as did everyone else, except the other dragonslayers. Tears covered every Fairy's face that was present had tears streaming down their cheeks, mourning their deceased comrade.

Fuyu had been killed protecting his nakama in battle and the others are now stuck, not knowing what to do but mourn for their brother after witnessing his terrible fate.

 **A/N: Gonna post chapter 12 since it ties in with this one so I'll just post anything that I need to let you all know, but haven't said before in the next one. Have fun reading!**


	12. Final Goodbye's And A Surprise

Chapter 12: Final Goodbye's and A Surprise

 **Two Days Later** , **24 Hours** **Before Fuyu's Funeral...**

Natsu was off today. He was very cold and unfocused, as if he was trying to find something. Around noon, Natsu stormed out of the guild saying he can't stand the atmosphere in there. Everyone let him go, thinking he was just gonna go blow off some steam and come back later, hopefully, in a better mood.

 **Time Skip to Fuyu's Funeral...**

Everyone but Natsu, Gildarts, and obviously Mystogan was present at Cardia Cathedral the next day. Fuyu's body had been cleaned and changed into a set of clean clothes before he was plaved carefully in the open caske,t which was hovering over the hole made for his grave. At the end of the hole was a headstone engraved with memorable words that the Fairy Tail guild thought best described him. They read:

 _HERE LIES FUYU MITOKAI_

 _THIS MAN LIVED SMILING HAPPILY AS HE NOW DOES IN THE FACE OF DEATH_

 _HE PROTECTED THOSE HE LOVED EVEN THOUGH IT COST HIM HIS OWN LIFE_

 _HE WAS A TRUE FRIEND, BROTHER, AND FAIRY TAIL WIZARD_

 _HE WILL BE MISSED BY US ALL_

 _MAY HE REST WITH HIS DRAGON FATHER IN PEACE_

 _X772-X791_

Anybody who had something to say made a line behind the headstone, first up was Laxus.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done, Fuyu. You revealed a large portion of information to us here at Fairy Tail, but none of that is more important than the fact that, without you, we wouldn't know about how many other dragonslayers there atleast were. I also need to thank you for saving not just my life from Acnologia, but everyone's lives who were there...This is goodbye for now...Fuyu...Brother..." he said, frowning the entire time, before stepping away and back into the crowd.

Ellie stepped up next. "I still feel bad about that day, Fuyu. You know, the one were I fought you and Wendy and ended up getting my ass kicked by an angry little dragon. I can't sleep at night because I feel like the injuries I gave you that time were still affecting you to the end and I just wanna say I'm sorry for that. I know I should've just walked up and introduced myself, but the fighter inside me took over and I couldn't help it. I hope you can forgive me in the next life." said the energy mage before shifting back into the crowd, tears filling her eyes.

Chaos was next and the last to speak Individually. "Fuyu...You were an amazing wizard. Strong, smart, and caring, but it seems you cared too much and it has caused you to end up wherever you are now. Even though you were my only rival, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for my new family and new home...Thank you...Friend..." said Chaos, a tear travelling slowly down her cheek. She moved away from the headstone and back into the crowd with everyone else.

A sudden crackling noise picked up behind everyone, caising them to turn around and stare in astonishment. Natsu was carrying someone over his left shoulder while shrouding them both in flames to keep warm in the cool, afternoon air.

"If you all are gonna say thank you so much...I guess I gotta say You're Welcome now, don't I?" said the man, having an extremely familiar voice.

Everyone ran towards the pair with widened eyes filled with happiness. "Told you he was still alive..!" stated Natsu with his signature, wide smile as the two were hugged with thank you's flying at them left and right.

The body in the casket slowly glowed white and turned to snow, but Fuyu's real body still looked the same, his left arm gone and such.

This only means one thing. They will needs more dragonslayers to help fight and all of the dragonslayers will need to train hard to master their powers for the upcoming war between humans and a dragon...

 **A/N: Don't complain about how the body in the casket was a clone cause I have already explained that Fuyu can do such things. So now that he is back and they have time to train, will reinforcements come or will these wizards grow more powerful than ever before? Guess you'll have to wait until I post the next chapter on Tuesday!**


	13. The Need To Train

Chapter 13: The Need To Train

 **Three Days After Fuyu Returned...**

"I know the arm won't grow back, but damn! Can't this wound hurry up and heal?! It hurts like hell!" cursed Fuyu in his thoughts. He and the other dragonslayers, minus Cobra, who had gone back to the Council, and the twin dragons, who went back to Sabertooth, were sitting at a table, chatting about themselves and the past few days.

Natsu stood up quickly with a smirk as a lick of flame escaped the corner of his mouth. "Guys, we should go training together...that'll be fun and would power us up quicker than doing it alone! Not to mention the fun we'love have!" exclaimed Natsu happily, to which everyone nodded. Fuyu went and got the Master's permission and they all headed out to a nearby plain to train.

Master Makarov was surprised when none of them showed up for a whole month.

 **In The Plains Where The Dragonslayers Are Training...**

Wendy, Fuyu, Ellie, and Chaos were all focusing on increasing the amount of magic energy they could hold by meditation and focusing their minds and bodies on the energy all around them. Meanwhile, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus took it upon themselves to start an all out brawl, which Laxus happily shocked the metalhead quickly out of the competition, but eventually lost to Natsu.

"Hey Fuyu, wanna spar with me?" asked Laxus confidently. The man knew that water was a good conductor, and if snow was crystallized water, then he knew Fuyu wouldn't stand a chance.

Little to his knowledge, Laxus had another thing coming when Fuyu accepted and took his spot. "Okay you two! Ready, Go!" Yelled Chaos like a referee, starting their match.

" **Lightning Body**!" shouted Laxus, turning himself into electricity before flying towards Fuyu. The snow mage smirked as he made the area within ten feet of himself starting snowing. Laxus, unknowingly of his fate, flew towards the boy, but rebounded of the snowy barrier. "What?!" asked the lightning mage angrily.

"Well you see, Laxus, is that you thought since snow is crystallized water and water is a good conductor of electricity that you'd be able to defeat me easily, no? The only problem with that almost sound logic is that not all water is a good conductor. My snow is made of pure water, mixed together from the hydrogen and oxygen in the atmosphere, and doesn't contain any impurities that could help carry that electric current. That's why you bounced off a soft wall of snow as if it were solid stone while be electrified..." answered Fuyu intelligently. "I know my weaknesses and I don't regret losing my left arm either..." he said with a hint of coldness near the end. Their bout raged on for several minutes, but ended abruptly with the lightning mage kneeling in defeat.

"Nice fight, Fuyu!" said Chaos, a smile covering her face.

"Thanks..." he simply replied before giving the woman a high-five.

"Oi! Oi! Chaos! Let's fight! I've wanted to fight you ever since Fuyu said how powerful you were!" shouted Natsu.

Chaos gave a slightly blushed glance towards Fuyu, wondering what he had said before turning her attention back to Natsu. "I'm game for a match. However, I won't make it easy for you to win, Natsu!" she said with a slight smile.

The two take their spots and soon enough the round started with Chaos shooting forward at a dizzying speed and kicked her opponent, making them slide back several meters.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** exclaimed Natsu, shooting a horizontal pillar of flames from his mouth towards the woman.

Chaos quickly countered with a shockwave of air made by kicking swiftly. " **Sound Dragon's Shockwave**!" she screamed.

The two attacks collided and fought for dominance, but dispersed rapidly afterwards and left behind a moderate-sized cloud of dust.

"Natsu, do you ahonestly wamna continue this fight?!" asked Chaos, putting the fight on hold.

"Of course! Give me everything you've got!" Natsu quickly replied.

Chaos sighed quickly and vanished after the dust settled, putting the fire mage on edge. He looked to his left, right, and even behind himself, but couldn't spot the woman anywhere.

"You didn't look up..." said a faint whisper from Chaos, hovering just above the boy's figure. " **Sound Dragon's Roar**!" she screeched loudly, causing a beam of madly vibrating air to pummel Natsu into the dirt and made a smal crater with him in the center. She had easily overcome his keen senses and reflexes with her sheer speed.

"Chaos wins!" shouted Fuyu, getting a round of applause from the other spectators for the sound mage and a groan from the defeated Salamander.

 **A/N: Sorry for posting this so late. I had some school work and chores to do. Ugh~~...teen life, am I right? Badum Tsss... Hahaha... I crack myself up sometimes. Okay guys and gals, I am only asking to things from you. That you pls submit a character that could fit within the parameters of the template I have made over the chapters and in chapter 2's review by PMing me the info, or that you pls send in a review or pm of a ship between the Ocs and other characters. These ships can be with anyone as long as the one member isn't evil or the couple seems too creepy or weird. Well then, I'll be posting chapter fourteen on Friday, but please do enjoy yourselves until then! Thank you for reading and have a wonderful night!**


	14. New Power Is Born

Chapter 14: New Power Is Born

 **Three Weeks Later...**

Fuyu, Chaos, Wendy, and Laxus are sitting on soft grass eating ice pops while the others are training.

Fuyu was focusing his thoughts on Natsu, seeing his flames burn brightly in the scorching heat while sparring with Gajeel.  
A sudden thought sparked and came to life in his mind, making the man snicker at how amazing it would be if it could work.  
"Yo Natsu! Come here for a minute! I got an idea about our training!" exclaimed the man.

Natsu stopped his match, walked over to Fuyu, and sat in front of him several feet away before asking "What is it?"

"Show me your **Lightning Flame Dragon** mode real quick, I've got an amazing idea about dragonslayers." he replied.

Natsu nodded and focused. Seconds later, he was engulfed in flames clad in lightning. "Okay, now you have to tell me what this idea of yours is." said the man.

"Alright~...I was thinking 'What if dragonslayers were able to summon up any particular power they have consumed over the years that they have lived?' and we are proof of that, but what if you can use more than just two elements or forms of an element?" responded Fuyu with an excited look.

"OH~! That sounds awesome!" answered Natsu.

"Indeed, it does. So Natsu, I can see you are using lightning that you ate from Laxus, but have you eaten any other elements or flames that are considerably abnormal?" Fuyu questioned.

Natsu thought at this for a minute before responding, "Yeah, I have eaten a Flame Godslayer's flames and I gained something kin to **Flame Dragon God** mode."

Fuyu smiled, "Okay, that's a little over the top, but I admit that sounds incredible. Can you use that power again?" he asked.

"Hmm...y'know I haven't ever tried to use it. Give me a second." said Natsu. He exited his **Lightning Flame Dragon** mode and focused greatly. After several minutes, the fire mage's left hand slowly emitted a black aura which burst into flames while his right erupted in his normal dragon flames. "Yeah I can, although it takes a while to transform the magic energy to do so." he spoke again.

Fuyu smiled wide at his friend. "Nice! Now, can you combine both lightning and the black flames to your own magic at the same time?" he asked.

Natsu paused and looked at his hands, "...at...the same time?" He clenched his fist and smirked. "I'll try!" he said with a look of sheer motivation.

Natsu stood up and clenched his fists. His body erupted in flames, making a pillar of heat that burned anything, even the air, to ash. His hands glowed with a light that shown through the orange brilliance.

Everyone gathered near with questions on what was going on, while Fuyu looked on towards the feat before him in admiration.

The light that shrouded Natsu's hands slowly morphed into a viridian red on his left and a midnight black on his right. The fire condensed quickly as lightning sparked in massive quantities around the flames and areas of the burning aura became black and swirled around the man. Natsu smirked at his comrades. "Say hello to **Lightning Flame Dragon God** mode everyone!" he roared with delight and unimaginable volumes of power filling being all the way down to Natsu's soul.

Everyone smiled and cheered a few moments after them being stunned at the Salamander's strength.

Natsu's power suddenly vanished and he fell to the soft grass on his back. He laughed loudly stopping his friends worry for him. "Guess I'll have to train to actually use this since using borrowed power does come with a risk..." said Natsu, as if he were scolding himself for not training harder.

The others quickly helped the man up to his feet, seeing he was exhausted, and took him to where they were camped.

Wendy used her healing magic to remove a massive portion of the fatigue in his body so he could move his own body easily again. "Please rest Natsu because if you do, I'll get to see that power of yours again." she said.

Natsu smiled in agreement and rolled onto his stomach so he could relax while watching his friends go back to training.

Fuyu was astounded by how powerful Natsu was and felt his heart tremble as if he was facing someone he could never defeat. Fuyu knew he couldn't put out that flame. The man kept thinking about the feelings he felt while looking on at those flames, the flames of confidence, that is, until he was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around and hugged his own arm. Fuyu looked at the figure who caught him and saw Chaos beside him.

The woman seemed off and never made eye contact with him, like she was unsure of something and nervous to find out the answer. "Fuyu, can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. What would you like me to do?" replied the snow mage.

"...I want you to help me learn a new dragon mode like you did Natsu. I hadn't learned the amazing power a twin elemental dragon could hold till now..." she answered.

Fuyu poked Chaos' forehead, finally getting her to look at him. "I'll help in any way I can. You should know this already, don't you?" he said before giving the girl a hug, comforting her. "and this time...we're going to win..." he whispering, making her doubt disappear. Fuyu did not like seeing his friends looking down on themselves, so he does his best to make whoever he comes across happier than they were the moment before. He considers that the best way to help the world after defeating Acnologia.

Chaos was shocked by the hug, but soon returned it, smiling when she heard him whisper in her ear. She nodded at his remark, feeling that when they find Acnologia again, they'll be able to take him down once and for all.

The two held this position for a while, then set off smiling to go train for the day they fulfill their purpose in this world.

 **A/N: *quickly hides the popcorn and large soda* Uuuuh~, Hey guys! Did you enjoy the chapter? I give credit where its due, and I loved the idea for Lightning Flame Dragon God mode. I thank digemsmack for making his story; " _Dragneel, A Fairy No_** _**More**_ **", because it inspired me to make a story for myself and I love the feeling I get when I see the views skyrocket. *is too hyped* Now, Things are beginning to heat up as we reach this arc's climax and TRUST me, it will only get more insane as we delve deeper into the world of dragon and dragonslayer alike...**


	15. New Looks and Their Return

Chapter 15: New looks and Their Return

 **A Week Later In The Port Town Of Hargeon, The Day Before They arrive Back To Fairy Tail...**

Natsu, Fuyu, Chaos, Wendy, Ellie, and Mina were walking through town chatting about the developments they've made in their powers and changing their looks as they walked by clothing stores.

Natsu changed the jacket style he had worn during the Grand Magic Games for their team to a completely sleeveless variant and a new pair of boots similar to the ones her wore in Edolas, but he didn't change his wrist bands or pants. The man still proudly wore his muffler from Igneel around his neck.

Fuyu got a new leather jacket but had the left sleeve cut off and covered because it would've slowed him down in a fight. His shoes were switched to a set of sandals similar to Natsu's and set of shin sleeves covered his pants, hiding ankle weights he bought from a different shop down the street.

Chaos giggled and winked at the two, finding it cute that the two always kept their clothing styles consistent with their previous ones. She had substituted her gray pants for a medium-length gray skirt, bought a light blue hair clip that was shaped like a music note, and got shoes similar to Fuyu's pair.

Ellie got a more casual attire, consisting of a light green shirt, dark brown pants, and a set of matching shoes that complimented her figure perfectly.

Mina was happy with what she had on and helped Wendy, who purchased a pink top with a dark blue skirt to wear over a new pair of leggings cause the old outfit she had was riddled with holes or tears from the combat training she had with Natsu and Ellie.

Laxus and Gajeel were outside of town, talking to each other about the new powers the training provided them, and laughed together when they changed the topic to recent events from their perspectives.

As the two groups met back up together, they chatted for a few minutes then began making their way to Magnolia.

 **Midafternoon the next day...**

The dragonslayers of Fairy Tail returned home and walked into their guild. Every member stared at them in astonishment, feeling the overwhelming power that was just their combined presences from being in the room. Their development even shocked Gildarts who was back only for a few days before going on another SSS-Class quest.

"I need to speak to you lot in my office right now please." said Master Makarov from his seat at the bar.

Everyone nodded and followed their master upstairs.

"Two wizards came here the other day looking for you and saying they had valuable information to give you, but when they found that you all were gone, the two left telling me where they would be camped. They are at a archeological dig site halfway from her to Crocus. The trip should only take a few hours if you use the quick way to transport yourselves." stated the master informingly.

"Thanks for telling us, Master. So guys, want to head over tomorrow?" asked Fuyu.

The other agreed and they left to go home and rest for the big day they'd have tomorrow, fore it will be a tiring, yet, very large learning experience for them all...and several others.\

 **Two Hours After Sunrise...**

The dragonslayers gathered at the guild and were happy to find that a few other wanted to go too. Levy, Lucy, Romeo, Mira, Erza, and the Exceeds asked if they could go too and were accepted quickly with smiles all around.

Everyone, except Fuyu and Chaos, were transferred to inside Chaos's Void Ring and relaxed together during the travelling. Meanwhile, the other two smiled and flew across the ground under them, leaving a large gust of wind in their wake. The only questions everyone had in their minds were "Who were these people?" and "What is it they want to tell us?"

 **A/N: Sorry since the chapter is so short. Because of that, I'm making the next one particularly long. I hope you're buckled up and ready since the next chapter will BLOW. YOUR. MIND! I will post it around Monday or Tuesday and I hope everyone of my fellow Fairy Tail fans understand that I will do the generic ships unless reviews/pms for different ships break the votes for the current ones. Not gonna post those numbers so don't expect them. The chapter for the list of current OCs implemented will be posted soon as well, but please just have fun reading the story and I'll see you all next time!**


	16. History and Intruders

Chapter 16: History and Intruders

 **At The Digsite...**

"Are you sure they're almost here?" asked an older male, his voice gruff but calm.

"Yes I am, they are two hundred and ten kilometers away and moving fast. They will arrive within three minutes time." replied a very young woman, her tone somewhat childish, yet serious.

"If you say so..." added the man before sighing loudly and laying back against a rock.

 **Meanwhile...**

Natsu and everyone was practicing inside the ring, increasing the capacity of magic energy they could hold, just in case this endeavor turned out to be a trap.

Fuyu and Chaos were beginning to get annoyed with how long the journey had been until they ubruptly stopped at a ridge in the dirt. Below them, two people were sitting around among the stones, seeming to be waiting for someone. Fuyu and Chaos dropped down into the small man-made crater, let everyone out of the ring, and informed them of the situation before approaching the two strangers.

"Nice of you to come Fairy Tail," spoke the woman, "My name is Chikyū Mirthwell. A pleasure to finally meet you all." Chikyū then bowed with a smile, her long silver-colored hair shimmering in the sunlight from overhead. She wore a black set of armor like clothes that had a white outline on them with a pair of shoes that resemble Lucy's old sneakers.

"Hai, I'm Matoshi Barimata, but you can call me 'Mat' for short." said the man, his spiky, bright red hair had a somewhat glow to it in contrast to Erza's. He wore a a long sleeve blue shirt and brown trousers along with a pair of shoes like Chikyū's.

The Fairy Tail wizards introduced themselves in return, showing them kindnessfor the two's respect for them.

"Now that we all know each other, let's get down to business. We are mages of Lamia Scale and found something that easily caught our attention, ruins with ancient writings on their walls." said Mat, a slight tone of nervousness in his voice.

"What kind of language was it?" asked Levy, excited she might get to learn something about a long lost culture.

"That's why we got you all. The language isn't mentioned in our current recorded history, but me and Mat could somewhat read it. It made us think back to my childhoods." stated Chikyū.

"Your...childhoods?" questioned Lucy.

"Well, may we take a look at it ourselves?" spoke Fuyu.

"Sure, but the ruins are very delicate because they have been dated back to around four hundred years ago." responded Mat before he and Chikyū turned to lead them inside.

The mages followed their new friends inside, walking into the cool, damp air of the old architecture. Passages made of rough stone were dimly illuminated until blue stones embedded in the ceiling overhead shone the way. The light allowed the faint inscriptions upon the ancient stone to be seen easily, which gave every dragonslayer there a quick flashback to their pasts.

"These are...draconic runes..." mumbled Wendy in surprise.

"Indeed. We recognized them upon first glance as well, we're also dragonslayers like you lot," Mat informed, "I'm the Space-Time Dragonslayer."

"Aye, and I'm the Lava Dragonslayer." continued Chikyū.

"Wow, are you both first generation dragonslayers, perhaps?" asked Lucy, intrigued by the notion.

"We are ma'am, but how did you know?" questioned Mat, an eyebrow raised as he looked back at her over her shoulder.

"Oh... Lucky guess..." answered Lucy as she sweat dropped with an embarrassed smile.

"So~~~...did you all have any trouble discovering this place?" asked Fuyu, wanting to change the subject.

"Actually, we had quite the handful of trouble while our excavation team worked on this place. The main worry was a strong wizard who goes by the name of S-Sora Evans. He is an Earth Devilslayer and he shouldn't be trifled with light-heartedly." replied Chikyū. Her voice stuttering as she said his name.

"Ahah~! Everyone, welcome to the ancient civilization of dragon folk, Schlange-Welt!" shouted Mat as he stood in front of the others, holding his arms out to his sides.

The room was large and cylinder-like with three passageways, branching off in different directions, that were an equal distance apart from one another. In between the openings were long bookcases, filled with scrolls that made up a rainbow of the color spectrum as you looked around. It was beautiful...

"Wow~! This place is stunning!" Chaos exclaimed as everyone filed into the room, becoming amazed at the sight of their ancestors' home.

"Indeed, it is. I just hope that man, Sora, doesn't find this pl-What?!" stated Mat in agreement before abruptly shouting, making everyone wobble, fall down, and jump in surprise when the ruins began to shake.

A meager area of the roof near the center of the room caved in and revealed a man dropping in through the said whole. "I found you, dragonslayers~!" he shouted with an overconfident smirk on his face as more mages exited the opening using ropes, then stood behind the strange man.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm sure you all were eager to read the next chapter and are mad with me for breaking that promise, but seriously. Finals. Suck. and I hate them... I will be posting sparing over this break due to family matters and I hope my friend and Co-author, Chaos, can reply to my message that I sent her. IF she does, I can post a lot quicker since my plans will have some more confidence behind them from the added support she and most of you give me. Thank you all for reading so far and I hope you enjoy the story. I will probably make it around 40 chapters long, but can continue it if that doesn't give me enough time or people want more. If you have an OC, please submit it...im running out of ideas here... ;-; See you all again soon, hopefully.**


	17. The Earth Devilslayer, Sora

Chapter 17: The Earth Devilslayer, Sora

"I found you, dragonslayers~!" shouted the stranger, wearing an overconfident smirk on his face, as more mages came in through the opening using ropes, then stood behind the strange man.

"S-S-Sora..." mumbled Mat. His voice trembling in both fear and hate.

"Is that the devilslayer you were talking about?" asked Chaos, seeming somewhat out of character.

"Chaos? What are you-" Fuyu was about to ask, but was cut off when Chaos glared at him.

"Answer the question, Mat. Is that the devilslayer you mentioned earlier?" she asked again as her gaze returned to the stranger.

"Y-yes, and he is still as cocky as ever from what I can tell." Mat swiftly replied.

"Chaos, what are you about t-Hey!" Erza shouted as Chaos lunged forward to face the devilslayer while she was talking to her.

"I've waited to face a devilslayer for so long...Show me what you're made of!" explained Chaos while shouting, " **Sound Dragon's Sonic Boom**!" Chaos pushed the air in front of her with an open palm and a blast of air, shaped like a hand, flowed at an extreme speed towards Sora, causing a literal sonic boom when it formed.

" **Earth Devil's Grip**..." Sora muttered as he held up his right hand. Suddenly, dirt and stones moved in front of him and made a hand much like Chaos', then blocked her attack before crumbling. The shockwave made from the impact caused Sora's hood fall backwards and reveal his cool gray-colored hair, slightly-tanned skin, and hazel eyes. His black cloak flowed with the winds, making flapping noises every few moments.

"Darn, his magic is earth attributed? This will be tough..." Chaos thought to herself before a streak of snow flew past her head.

"I guess if you're gonna jump in, I will too!" Fuyu announced as he flew towards Sora and his men. "About a thousand of them in total, average magic levels too...This will be fun!" he estimated and assumed in his head before yelling, " **Snow Dragon's Freezing Wave**!" A horizontal burst of snow flew from Fuyu's chest after zipping past Sora, making the freezing torrent he made hit several groups of Sora's lackeys. "If I eliminate these guys now, you'll have no chance defeating everyone here. Right, Sora?"

His taunt irked Sora greatly. He turned to face the snow mage only to be kicked in the back of the head, and sent staggering into the crowd of his underlings.

"I'm your opponent! Don't think so lightly of me that you can just give me your back without me using the opportunity!" Chaos declared as she landed next to Fuyu, whom smiled when she did.

 **Back on the sidelines...**

Natsu shook with excitement, wanting to fight the opponents before him, but also wanted to see how Fuyu and Chaos have grown over the course of their training.

Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mira, and the Exceeds looked at their companions in confusion, wondering why the others weren't helping.

Wendy, Gajeel and the other dragonslayers, except Ellie, sat near the short ledge of a walkway and watched with Natsu.

"Levy, do you have anything I can write on?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, do you need a pencil as well?" Levy responded, asking a question of her own before reaching into her bag and pulling out a notepad and said pencil.

"Yes, please, and thank you." Ellie thanked as Levy handed her the supplies. She then walked over to a nearby wall and begin to translate the draconic runes so everyone could read it.

Watching Ellie set to work made Levy smile at her, seeing someone else take an interest in deciphering other languages and come to understand them so they can tell others about it.

 **Meanwhile...**

Fuyu was still wiping out groups of lackeys left and right, eliminating half the original amount of the crowd so far. Chaos, on the other hand, was going blow for blow with Sora, causing shockwaves as their magic collided or their physical attacks cancelled each other's out.

Sora dodged left as a sharp blade of air flew at him and smirked wide. " **Earth Devil's Howl**!" he screeched before sharp stones and hardened clumps of dirt flew from his mouth, cutting up Chaos' clothes or bruising her skin when a stone or piece of dirt collided with her.

Chaos slid back several feet with her arms crossed in an x-pattern, having braced herself, and panted for air. After lowering her arms, she saw Sora was feeling and looking the same way. His cloak was tattered like rags and the clothes he wore beneath it were riddled with small rips, tears, or beaten fabric. Chaos sighed in slight annoyance and a little bit of exhaustion as she stood up fully again.

"You're pretty good...and your magic itself is ferocious, like that of a dragon's rage. What is your name?" inquired Sora, wondering what his current opponent's identity was.

"My name..? It's Chaos, Chaos Wirthlock." she responded with a slight grin, realized she must seem rude for not introducing herself till now.

"Well, Chaos, its been fun and all, but I really must hurry up and finish this so I may take the ruins' treasure hidden here." Sora explained with his own grin from the "great" time he has had up till now, thinking he hasn't felt this good in a long time.

"Aw~~, and here I was, wanting to have more fun." Chaos taunted with a fake pout on her face.

"Sorry, but I cant play much longer. How about we finish this with the next shots..." he declared to her, which she agreed to with a nod at the last word he said.

The two looked at each other as they waited for something to pull the "start" pin on the "their last exchange of blows" grenade.

" **Snow Dragon's Ice Age**!" Fuyu shouted before punching the ground. This created a minor shockwave that, once made, caused all of the stone floor around him in a thirty-foot radius to freeze over, along with anyone on the inside of the perimeter, causing many of the nearby wizards to scream in panic.

Those screams pulled the said "pin" and both Sora and Chaos began rushing at each other. As soon as Chaos was within Sora's striking distance, he reared his fist back, shouting " **Earth Devil's Shattering Fist**!"

Chaos didn't make any extra movement other than run towards Sora, never breaking eye contact. This unnerved Sora as he got closer with each step.

Sora brought his fist forward and found his suspicions to be true. His fist drove through Chaos' body as it slowly faded away, revealing it was indeed an afterimage. He spun around to see Chaos' spinning around with her leg accelerating around her. " **Sound Dragon's Talon**!" she roared. He ducked backwards, causing Chaos' attack to miss, and leaned up slightly just a split second after her leg passed over him. " **Earth Devil's Howl**!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, sending another wave of sharp stoned and hardened dirt, but at point-blank range this time,

Fuyu looked towards the source of the scream, only to see Chaos become enveloped in Sora's attack the moment after his eyes found the two mages. "Chaos!" he shrieked slightly before getting ready to fly towards the two, but was hit in his side with a fire blast from a nearby wizard, sending him skidding away.

"You're not going anywhere!" the wizard called out loud before sending wave after wave of fire blasts at Fuyu. Several more joined in in the assault s the time went on.

Chaos disappeared as a large cloud of dust was created from Sora's attack, but when the dust settled, there she stood. Her jacket barely remained on her figure, with her under shirt having multiple punctures and tears in the fabric, and her pants were riddles with tiny holes. She was coughing for a substantial amount of time before Sora dared to move towards her. Her skin had brown and dark gray scales on it, making her seem way more intimidating.

"What...happened to you? Sora inquired as he stared at her.

"I accidentally ate some of the dirt and small stones you fired at me. Its gonna hurt digesting those, but since they were made of your magic, I gained your magical powers." she explained just like how Fuyu did when he got her powers.

"That's not possible...is it?" he asked, being completely baffled by the turn of events.

"Oh, I believe it is... now, round two." Chaos stated with a smirk as she stepped forward, making her stand right in front of Sora.

"W-what are you?!" he exclaimed in fearful rage.

"I'm Chaos, silly...I told you not even five minutes ago." she explained before rearing her clenched fist backwards. " **Dragon Devil's Sonic Earth Fist**!" Chaos shouted before bringing her fist forward to meet Sora's face, sending him spiraling backwards to a tumbling, skidding halt in front of everyone else, most definitely unconscious.

"THAT'S IT! **FROZEN SOUND DRAGON'S FLASH FREEZE**!" Fuyu cried loudly, before reappearing next to Chaos with his arm looking like a blade. "I see you're alright...and have gotten some new abilities." he analyzed from sight and feeling her magic's aura alone. Suddenly, multiple screams echoed throughout the chamber as every enemy wizard left standing fell to the ground gripping a random portion of their body that looked to be frozen.

"And I'll guess that you're the cause of what's happening to them." she retorted, getting a nod from him as assurance.

"Good job, you two!" Wendy cheered from her spot, clapping giddily.

"Thanks!" they both yelled back, only to laugh at how each other looked. Chaos' outfit had tears and rips in multiple places, while Fuyu's were burnt in the edges and sometimes on both in and outside the articles of clothing while his new boots were burnt away completely. The two released themselves of their additional modes of magic power and smiled, but were cut short when Chaos fell backwards.

Fuyu caught her and saw she was fast asleep. She'd collapsed from exhaustion. "Makes sense you'd do this since you just got that power and used it right away, nonetheless." he muttered with an undeniably wide smile spread across his face.

He carried her back over to the others, gave her to Wendy so she could be treated, and leaned against one of the walls before falling asleep himself, letting his kind shut down while he drifted off into the unknown boundaries of his imagination. Fuyu hadn't gotten any "good" sleep for the past few days.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Did you enjoy the chapter? If so, please leave a comment on what made it seem more...likable to you all. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful first day of school tomorrow! Fuyu, out!**


End file.
